Blessed Be
by panther1313
Summary: two young witches are form different paths that are becoming entertwined, they have been horribley scarred but if they wrk together will the Coven's heal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: hey y'all I just want to say I don't own any of these movies! becouse if I did, there'd be know Kate and and a second Covenant or even a second Craft!

* * *

Those hands grasping her pulling her underneath him or her, she fought as hard as she could but they wouldn't let go! Clawing and scratching she fought as hard as she could but it was no use then everything was engulfed in flames. 

"Bonnie wake up Bonnie" Sarah shook her coven mate awake then held her until her sobs had started to subside, Rochelle lifted herself onto one elbow and took Bonnie's hand "it's ok your with us now" she reassured her friend.

"Dream, Nancy, daddy" Bonnie sobbed out these seemingly irregular words but the two girls that were sharing the moderately cheap hotel bed with her understood, Bonnie's relationship with her father was a rocky one and the name Nancy Downs was enough to strike fear into all their hearts.

The rest of the night Bonnie could only flit in and out of sleep but finally the sun peeked up and Bonnie slipped out of bed. Thanking the Goddess that Rochelle was the one with her arm over her, she slept like a rock.

Bonnie loved the quiet gentleness of the wee hours; the mist clung about her black pants and grey shirt that she slept in, Bonnie rubbed her arms trying to scrub away the lingering feelings that always hung around.

Bonnie hated fire, she hated that she was fascinated by it she loved the flickering candles, the warmth of a fire place and even the fire she had seen in Nancy's eyes. Bonnie found her way up to an abandoned playground, kicking away litter and cursing when she saw a syringe, Bonnie seated herself on a swing.

She knew the others had changed; Rochelle was more graceful and had found an interest in gardening Bonnie whished that she had Rochelle's strength in herself. Sarah too had changed more willing and perhaps more protective in the same instance, bonnie envied her too with her ability to be so confident.

The other two girls called her beautiful but they had always called her beautiful but back then it was only on the inside, now she supposed it was on the outside but she couldn't see it or refused to see it as she sometimes felt that she didn't deserve it after what they had done to Sarah.

A gurgling sound broke bonnie out of her moody revive, realising that she was hungry Bonnie stood and started the walk back to the hotel. She got to a road crossing but had to stop half way though because of a black truck that went right through the crossing.

"Hey why did Caleb make us get up so early" Tyler grumbled as they drove down the road in some no-name town a couple of hours form Ipswich. "He's an ass that's why" Tyler's best friend Reid swore form the passenger side, after trying vain to fall asleep against the window. Reid restored to hunting through Tyler's glove box, "so that's why you brought the truck" Reid gloated waving a condom in Tyler's face.

"Shut up Reid, you know I brought the truck because I like it and so what if the backseat comes in handy" Tyler shrugged, easing back into silence for a few minutes, "let me drive" Reid stated not asked but stated. "Why dose everyone want to drive my truck?" Tyler exclaimed, "Because you driving is shit?" Reid offered.

Tyler shifted in his seat then leaned over to smack Reid in the head, looking back Tyler saw a young women staring dumbfounded at them, "shit we could have run her over!" Tyler swore "now can I drive?" Reid asked.

Bonnie hurried the rest of the way back to the hotel and by the time she got there she was puffing. Sarah found her halfway to her room, "hey get dressed we can't afford the shower today" she informed her friend. Damn Bonnie had been hoping that the shower wouldn't coast extra in this dingy place.

Puling on a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt, Bonnie hurriedly swept her long dark hair into a ponytail and snuggled back into her comfy flat heeled boots. All three of girl meet up at their crappy beat up car. "What's the rush Sarah?" Rochelle asked running her fingers through her mass of dark curls, "we should move on, we've been hear three weeks" Sarah respond while they finished shoving their things into the car and hoped in.

"Besides the school year starts soon" Sarah commented and the girls remembered that they all promised that they would try to complete high school. So that when this was over they could move on the world.

"So, ti's not going to be anther crappy run down public school is it?" Rochelle asked absently rubbing moisturiser into her dark skin, "no I've found a school that is secluded, it's a boarding school so we don't have to worry about food or a place to stay" Sarah explained as they drove down the road.

"Boarding school, it's not religious like saint Benedict's is it?" asked Bonnie, tired of answering questions Sarah simply handed Bonnie the brochure, "great! Rochelle listen to this, not only is it a religious school but it has a uniform similar to saint Benedict's" Bonnie groaned. Taking the brochure form Bonnie Rochelle studied it, "at least there's no Mass" she mused, "do we go?" Sarah asked the girls.

About half an hour later all the girls agreed to give it a shot, so they started on course to Spencer Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, we are finally here!" Rochelle crowed as she jumped out of the new rental car "listen girls after we get enrolled we return this ok?" Sarah instructed, "Do we need to change names?" Bonnie asked as the got all of their stuff ready. "Not this time as using saint Benedict's" suggested Rochelle, referring to the plan they had devised on the way to the academy.

"Ready Sarah" Bonnie asked Sarah, they had agreed that since she was the best at glamour, Sarah would compose herself AS a phoney representative form Saint Benedict's to help the girls into the school as saint Benedict was a private religious school they figured that a transfer was easy.

Meditating the three girls sat in a circle in hidden spot in the car park, the coven reached the point of inner concentration and then they started the chant 'this is to feel, this is to be, shaper and form for all to see, as it is my will so mote it be!" Sarah's previously brown hair was a platinum blond and her green eyes at startling grey brown and her face it's self seemed thinner and her body taller.

"remember I'm Miss Bennigfield a deputy" Sarah reminded the girls, Rochelle had donned a pair of black slack and a white three quarter sleeve Blouse for the interview and a bonnie was in a modestly cut midnight blue dress and black sandals. "Ok let's do this" Sarah enthused and they entered the grand building.

They found their way to the Provosts office and when they where invited in, they took in the grand office with its dark wood interior and the many certificates and trophies of achievement lining the walls and cupboards. They were invited to sit in a cushioned chair that matched the rest of the office; the Provost himself was an elderly man that had strong air of dignity about him.

" lovely to meet you Miss Bennigfield, do you have all the required paperwork?" the Provost asked gently studying Bonnie and Rochelle "of course " Sarah handed over the paperwork and the glamour recite for the three girls tuition. "Sarah Bailey, Rochelle Porter and Bonnie Meyers" the Provost looked up and upon seeing only two girls asked "where is the third girl?" "Sarah Bailey's plane is running late she will be here shortly" Sarah informed him.

The Provost gave the girls their information and sent them to their dormitories, Sarah and Rochelle where in the same room whereas bonnie had to be moved to one down the hall and to the left. Although she was sacred Bonnie hoped that this would be a good chance for her to actually develop herself.

As Sarah had her interest in Gardening and Rochelle still had her diving Bonnie really didn't have a talent or an interest. Bonnie took her merger amount of belongs into her side of the room relived at least that Sarah had lied to her parents telling that she had gone to a Prep School. So they had some funds for now.

Bonnie had settled in when a small almost pixie like and the butterfly headband didn't help. blond walked in Bonnie jumped in surprise, "oh hi I was told I'm getting a new roommate and I'm supposed to show you and your friends around" the girl chatted as she put her bag on her dresser and the she turned around again "I'm Crystal Jones by the way and you are?" she handed Bonnie a small bag of coloured candies. "Bonnie and uh thanks?" Bonnie answered unsure about the candies, "welcome to Spenser IO have a bag each for your friends too, I just seem to be generous that way" Crystal smiled.

"Say I'm going to Nickey's tonight, it would be a great idea to meet some new people" Crystal suggested, "I don't know" Bonnie stammered suddenly finding the pale blue wood trimmed walls interesting. "Come on it'll be fun" Crystal prodded "what'll be fun?" asked Sarah as they both tumbled into the room, "I'm Rochelle and this is Sarah" Rochelle introduced "Crystal and Nicky's will be fun, it's the local hangout" Crystal answered giving the girls the candy.

It was decided that they four girls would go to Nicky's and they had to be ready by seven, Sarah went for a green halter with a brown skirt and boots and Rochelle for a yellow summer dress and white sandals. Bonnie had no idea what to wear as she stared at her wardrobe, none of the girls had much but the uniforms were a necessity so they could preserve their clothes.

"You like black don't you?" Crystal asked as she straightened her midnight blue boob-tube which she wore with blue jeans, "how about that cute skirt with" Crystal Trailed off as she rummaged threw her own wardrobe "this!" Crystal came up triumphantly holding a cream elbow length sleeved V-neck. Adding Bonine's sliver hoop earrings and Sarah's sliver tear drop pendant and a natural swipe of make up and she was done.

All the girls meet up at Crystal's car and she drove them to Nicky's when Bonnie looked into the nosy bar and almost started to tremble, bonnie felt warm and looked down to see Sarah's manicured fingers wrapped around her waist "it'll be fun and you'll be fine" Sarah whispered through Bonnie's dark locks. Rochelle wandered over and told them that she was going inside and she went in on the arm of cute dark haired boy.

Bonnie nodded and followed crystal in to the warm light but noisy and crowded bar, she danced with Sarah but as the song ended Bonnie turned and fell into something warm and strong. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked and Bonnie glanced up into the warmest green eyes that she had ever seen! "Fine" she mumbled and disentangled herself form him as gracefully as she could, hiding that fact that she was burning with shame and embarrassment.

Pogue Parry could only smile and glanced at her friend and got a wonderful idea "hey do you to want to come sit with me and the boys?" after the friend agreed and dragged his damsel along Pogue had to stare at the floor a second, Kate had left him a little over five months ago and he had just flirt as casually as could, was he finally over Kate?

Bonnie and Sarah found the table, only to find Rochelle was already there form dancing with the cute dark haired boy who was introduced to the group as Tyler, his blond friend was Reid, the seemingly dignified member of the group was Caleb and Bonnie's savour was Pogue.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry about the short chapter slight case of writers block, hopefully I'll be back on the ball soon!

* * *

They all sat down at a table in the order of Caleb, Sarah, Tyler, Rochelle and because Reid decided to push himself in next to Tyler while giving Bonnie a handsome grin, Bonnie was sitting next to Pogue. Crystal came back with the drinks "where am I gonna fit?" she asked, "oh come on babe, right here" Reid called and patted his lap so Crystal slid in and looked as if that was where she belonged. General chat abounded and for the most part Bonnie was silent but Reid noticed this and touched her arm the feel of his soft fingerless gloves made a memory jump into her head.

Nancy loved sleeves that covered half of her hand and they were always black, Bonnie would never forget the way Nancy would touch her arm if Bonnie said that she wasn't sure about the spell they were going to cast. Or the way her nails seemed to cut into her flesh when Nancy ran her hand down her back if she actually tired to say no.

"Are in this dimension?' Reid asked Bonnie as Bonnie shook her head to clear the memory, "yea fine" she whispered now that everyone was staring at her Bonnie could feel herself blushing. "Nancy?" Rochelle whispered when everyone resumed there conversations, Bonnie nodded and then Rochelle squeezed her shoulder. Bonnie excused herself and raced to the bathroom, "is Bonnie ok?' Pogue asked Rochelle "yeah she'll be fine, she is just shy" Rochelle told him and she noticed that Pogue didn't seem to want to drop the subject, so she told him that she would check on Bonnie.

The bathroom was small but clean and Bonnie relinquished in the feeling of cold water running over her face, "you do know that you're rubbing half your makeup off?" Rochelle asked as she adjusted her dress in the mirror. "I can't go back out there" Bonnie said her voice wavering "I want to go back the dorms and sleep", Rochelle gave her a hug "we'll go with you" she affirmed her frighten friend. "Your having a good time" Bonnie protested fiddling with her hoop earrings, "Crystal drove us all here and she is our ride home" Rochelle informed Bonnie.

Rochelle lead Bonnie back into the main area of bar and told everyone that she wasn't feeling well, Crystal being the kind hearted girl that she offered to drive her home and come back for the others. Sarah and Rochelle said they'd go to as they should rest before there first day of classes the next day. The boys were of course disappointed at the girls quick exit, Rochelle promised Tyler she'd go to the movies with him on Saturday and Reid merely asked crystal 'my room or yours?' to which she replied neither as she had a new roommate and didn't want to kick Tyler out his room, again.

Bonnie snuggled under neath the warm covers and glanced almost peacefully at the surrounding pale blue walls, she glanced over at the arm clock and realised that she must have fallen straight to sleep. Feeling something under her pillow Bonnie pulled out a little black bag, sitting up she emptied the contents onto her green quilt, A number of coloured stones feel softly and a small ripped section of paper which was folded up in small cursive running writing read: amethyst for peace, jasper for protection, moonstone for balance, Malachite for rebirth and rose quartz for love.

Bonnie had always loved gemstones the way they shone and the way their colours sparkled when held up to the light and she felt a weird feeling as she ran the stones through her finger until she realised what is was, the feeling of friendship. Bonnie placed the bag under her pillow and laid down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost surprisingly there wasn't a big revelation the next morning about the stones or anything nor was one the morning after that, in fact the week went by without anything. Bonnie had thought of asking but was too timid and when she reviled this to Rochelle she was informed to get on with it!

By the end of the next week, Bonnie could put names to faces and a couple of traits as well too the people in her classes, she had found a niche of sorts in relishing the world of _routine_. Then a new voice entered the stream, it belonged to a handsome boy with dark hair, his name was Tyler Simms. His best friend Reid terrified Bonnie as he was loud and arrogant.

It started with a simple 'can I sit here?' then it progressed to simple convocation but one day he startled her 'why don't you tell Pogue how you feel? That was it, the simple question that boggled her mind.

"It's really obvious" Tyler commented when they where sitting the School's stately library, "he's a nice guy too" he continued removing his navy blazer and removing her book form right under her nose. "Come on don't say you don't like him" Tyler was not going to let this go, He had known Pogue his entire life and this was what he desperately needed especially after Kate.

Bonnie's face was crimson, she was in corner, so she merely nodded but that was all Tyler needed. He picked up vibrations and could read people well which was one of the main reasons that Reid was still in once piece.

Reid jumped like a fish to water when Tyler told him that night; Reid was the calculating one so he would come up with a plan. His first move was to get Crystal into the loop and she as he knew she would love to play match maker on the girl's side.

They agreed to get the pair to Nicky's but the problem was getting Pogue there and getting him to admit his feelings. Tyler asked Rochelle about it during on of their many make out sessions but she said that Sarah was out of the question because she hated not belong and had a place here.

"Doesn't that hurt the rest of you?" Tyler asked he couldn't imagine one of the boys leaving the group, 'not really we no that she's one of us but we came here to get a fresh start" and that was as far as she would comment. As Tyler was driving her home she finally came up with an idea.

"Why not get Caleb to open Pogue up, those two seem really close" she explained to Tyler who was unsure but they had no other option, slowly a plan formed. Reid and Tyler would get Caleb to agree to spend the day with Pogue and crystal would take Bonnie shopping then that night they'd meet a t Nicky's and hope for the best.

Reid had a temper, Caleb was certainly aware of that but he also knew that his loyalty was eternal, he and Reid had always been at odds and no one really knew why. Most just assumed that they were to very different young men but those in their inner circle have always known, that it was because of their differing views on the powers. It still Shocked Caleb when after an hour of trying to win him over, Reid whined!

"Come on Caleb we both know that Pogue likes her so why not help him out?" Reid finally wore Caleb down and their plan was set in motion. Caleb often wondered how he was dragged into the others boy's mischief but sometimes the results were amusing.

One never realised how antique and old fashioned Spencer academy was in many ways, until they were outside of it. Bonnie was bewildered but everyone insisted the trip to the mall would do her good, so she went with Crystal and so far they were right.

Crystal had a serious shopping problem, in every store that they went to she seemed to buy at leats three things while Bonnie chose only select pieces form select stores but the ingenious thing about Crystal was that she seemed to be able to find bargains and budget constantly in her head. "I couldn't do it in a classroom or anywhere on paper but when shopping it all just works" she informed Bonnie, trying to get her to buy a pair of black boots at the same time.

Things weren't going as well for Caleb, he knew Pogue inside and out and he was locked tight, "I'm still getting over Kate" Pogue admitted as he flopped down onto the grass of the picturesque hill they were sitting on. "You flirted with her that night at Nicky's" Caleb commented noticing that his friend had closed his eyes and Caleb knew even without his higher powers that it was Bonnie that Pogue was envisioning.

They fell into a comfortable silence, "she is cute though" Caleb looked down to see that his best friend had a smile on his face, "get to know her at least" Caleb pushed gently knowing not to go too far or Pogue's temper would flare. "Were only going to Nicky's right?" Pogue affirmed sitting up to look Caleb right in the eye, "yes just to Nicky's" Caleb agreed brushing a clump of grass off Pogue's shoulder.

By the time they got to Nicky's Pogue actually agreeing with Caleb, perhaps it was time he moved on form Kate and Bonnie was cute and had a charming presence even if she did bail within an hour of his meeting her. Pogue loved Nicky's the almost smoky haze that was embodied by the red and white lights and the strong beat of the music.

He looked for her but being unable to find her, he decided to go over to the pool tables, he knew that Reid and Tyler would be over there and sure enough they where celebrating kicking someone's butt. "What up boys?" he asked as Reid nudged his black leather jacket in greeting, "just kicked some freshman butt" Tyler gloated Pogue loved these times where usually the three of them where just acting like teenage boys and good looking ones too.

The three also had a game, they bet over a lot of things well almost anything but there favourite was finding a hot girl and betting what type of underwear she was wearing, this usually required said girl to be in a skirt. Tyler picked here this time, she was in a soft white dress and black boots, leaning over to reach a straw, "white thong" twenty dollars was the usually asking price "pink cotton" Reid threw down his twenty dollar note.

Pogue looked at the girl, everyone said that he was blessed with infinite good luck and never believed them. They would never guess as he wore a mask of confidence and had an honest nature. Nicky the owner of bar, had often told him that one day his luck would run out but nothing so far.

"Come on man, place your bet" Tyler almost whined and the other two knew that he really was glad that he could have a no strings attached relationship with Rochelle. "Nah man, leave her be" was the response, "What" Reid stated then he realised too, that the girl was bonnie "so you really like her man?" he asked in perfect timing.


	5. Chapter 5

That was one of the best nights in bonnie Meyer's life, she had danced with Tyler and found a surprising bout of confidence after that dancing with Crystal then Reid of whom wasn't as terrifying as she thought, he kept his hands to himself too

That was one of the best nights in bonnie Meyer's life, she had danced with Tyler and found a surprising bout of confidence after that dancing with Crystal then Reid of whom wasn't as terrifying as she thought, he kept his hands to himself too. Although that may have been because he was under his girlfriends strict gaze.

The only downfall that night was that she hadn't danced with Pogue but somehow she knew that he had watched her, almost constantly. Bonnie prayed to every God and Goddess that would listen, not to end this here and she realised that she had fallen for Pogue Parry extremely deep and extremely hard.

By Tuesday she was actually friends with Tyler, talking all through their class together, she sat next to Caleb in their French class too. She felt like she had when Sarah Bailey had first came to her old school Saint Benedict's, nervous but full of curiosity.

Then came the rain, Bonnie was onto her way to fourth period when Sarah dragged her into a supply closet, "what?" Bonnie asked frequently massaging her neck as Sarah had grabbed her braid. "I've been having nightmares and there a signs" Sarah rushed and Bonnie noticed how sleep deprived she looked, "we are not alone".

That phrase alone was enough to make Bonnie cry but the look in Sarah's eyes pushed her over the edge and the hot tears came out. The pair hugged deeply for what seemed like hours then Bonnie wiped her eyes, "is it her?" she asked. Sarah would be the one to know if it was her, they were the pair that had invoked the sprit. Sarah tired to tell Bonnie but upon doing this she realised that this nightmare was all too real and she collapsed into tear only being able to nod her head.

After copious amounts of hugging and crying, the girls separated, Sarah to tell Rochelle and Bonnie simply wandered. The classes that she was missing were insignificant as time, it was nightfall before Bonnie realised that she had no idea where she was.

She stood on the side of the road watching the movement the fluid lights reflecting in the fading sunlight. A young man seemingly haloed by the warm light of his apartment behind him, watched her when he realised who she was the concern was evident on his face. "Bonnie?" he called serval times before running outside when he was right behind she still stood rigid.

Pogue whispered her name when he placed his hand on her shoulder; she must have been freezing in her school uniform. The simplest of contacts made Bonnie jump, scream and then lash out at Pogue. Thankfully Pogue had some experience with the mentally disabled, so he held her wrists firm and drew her against him.

"Shh, Bonnie what's wrong?" he coaxed but nothing but tears came Pogue managed to half lead half carry her to his apartment and place her on the shaggy couch. Bonnie's resolve fell away and she again collapsed into tars and incoherent mumbles.

Bonnie had reached the point of exhaustion, falling into the couch; all she could see was a warm coloured haze. Something warm was pushed into her hands and she followed the gentle order of 'drink', in a couple of minutes she realised the she was sitting in Pogue's apartment and he was staring at her, concern and worry written all over his face.

Those eyes were just so green, warming to an almost amber tone in the light and his hands were searing on her skin then they moved to brush stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm so sorry, I got some bad news" Bonnie mange to get out, "must be pretty bad you were Zombie like" Bonnie didn't know why but she giggled and then she giggled again.

"I know I suck with words but come on" Pogue grinned; Bonnie breathed in and felt the heat wash over her face. "God I could kiss her were so close" Pogue thought and the image that followed made him back away. Bonnie took this as a sign of distress "should I go back to the dorms?" she asked glancing at her shoes, "they'll ask you were you've been, to much trouble" Pogue let out a breath and a beat skipped "to much trouble, you can stay here if you want".


	6. Chapter 6

Every minute decibel of sound dissipated the pair even seemed to stop breathing

Every minute decibel of sound dissipated the pair even seemed to stop breathing. "Thank you" Bonnie mumbled and Pogue grinned, a grin that most girls would kill for, "uh um" Pogue was at a loss of what to say then his stomach grumbled "you hungry?"

Things seemed to just fall into place, the room was warm and she felt safe even Pogue shabby cooking added to the cheerfulness. Pogue couldn't get enough of seeing her even though she was quiet he saw those little smiles.

Pogue was a man of action, always action over words as a consequence the after diner convocation dried up fairly quickly and Bonnie started yawning. Pogue quickly did a mental check that everything embarrassing was out of view, happy he grabbed his pillow and a blanket to make up the couch.

Bonnie was impressed at how much of a gentlemen Pogue was even offering up his own bed when she had wandered in such weird circumstances but she couldn't think of that. Forcing herself, to think of something else she realised that she was still in her school uniform, bracing herself she felt heat cover her face when she asked Pogue if she could borrow something to sleep in.

On the flipside Pogue couldn't think of anything better than seeing Bonnie in his shirt, nothing but his shirt. These naughty thoughts preoccupied him until he realised that he wasn't even looking for the shirt anymore. Grabbing something out of a draw he gave it to her, the vision of her emerging with her uniform bundled up in front of her with her face on fire made Pogue heart race even as he smiled and bid her a good night.

Bonnie shifted in the bed again, it was just so big Pogue would fit but Bonnie felt that the bed space was limitless. Getting comfortable, she couldn't sleep she was in a cute guys bed, alone but that wasn't the point or she could only think of Sarah's words 'she back'.

Bonnie took a few meditative breaths and surveyed her surroundings, the room was tidy but there were still various things out o place. Bonnie giggled at the photo pf Pogue and the boys in their early teens, their puling faces at the camera. The photo next to it however gave Bonnie pause, the left edge of it was blacked like it had been burnt.

The remaining half of the photo was of a gentle faced women perched on the edge of a bridge, her sandy blonde hair loose and windswept but she couldn't have cared. The woman was dressed in a pastel green sundress with a man's brown jacket wrapped around her slim shoulders. Bonnie realised that this must be Pogue's mother when she observed the warm eyes bearing the same gentle expression.

Bonnie couldn't help but wonder, why was the edge blackened? Why did Pogue live alone anyway? She pushed these questions aside snuggling into the tee shirt as she drifted to sleep she spied the black motorcycle helmet, images of her arms wrapped around his strong body, the wind in her hair.

Pogue stretched and then felt a sharp pain in his arm, his senses waking he remembered that he was n his couch and that he had just whacked the wall. Shuffling over to his room he opened the door, Bonnie was snuggled into the blankets. It tore at his heart to wake her but they'd be late otherwise, sleepily sitting up Bonnie mumbled a good morning and rubbed her eyes.

The room suddenly came into focus and Bonnie smiled seeing Pogue bending down near her "sleep well?" he enquired and she nodded realising that he was shirtless and well within arms reach. "How about you?" Bonnie managed to get out Pogue lent a little closer and suddenly their lips met.

It wasn't for long but it was enough for them both to break off suddenly red with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck Pogue directed Bonnie to the shower and then he pulled on his uniform. Feeling his phone vibrate in the blazer pocket he checked his missed calls, Reid, Reid, Reid, Tyler, Reid, Caleb.

He was in for it when he got to school, Reid had probably found out that Bonnie was there and insisted on details, Tyler had called to warn him that Reid was pissed at one thing or anther that would be directed at him and the Reid would give him one more chance, before Caleb would have called because Reid had bitched about him.


	7. Chapter 7

A week flew by and Bonnie hadn't told a soul about were she had gone that night and Pogue had kept quiet about the kiss, every

A week flew by and Bonnie hadn't told a soul about were she had gone that night and Pogue had kept quiet about the kiss, everyone knew or guessed at how they felt about each other but the love birds kept their distance.

Bonnie became one of the wallflower girls at Spencer whereas Rochelle had blossomed particularly after word got out that she fooling around with Tyler Simms. Sarah attendee her classes but wasn't seen often, this worried Rochelle and Bonnie as they knew how determined Sarah was.

Sarah helped to ease their fears when she started to date Caleb Danvers, it was low key and the dates were few but ti was enough to keep Rochelle and many other satisfied. Bonnie worried as her nightmares were returning and Sarah's absences to her room were more frequent.

Caleb definitely wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something different about the new girls but he let it go. Sarah was cute and he liked her down to Earth nature, it didn't escape him however that he had a trend for Sarah's.

The first was back in middle school, when Tyler was Ty; Pogue was Pogo only by Reid who was christened dickhead in return. That Sarah had been a shy wispy girl that had gone to the movies twice and only made out once.

Then there was Sarah, the only girl he'd ever told, big mistake! She handled it well until things got really messy and she had taken off. Recently he had heard that she had found a new life and had blocked out all memories of him to the point were she almost couldn't even remember her time at Spencer Academy.

The last Sarah was a mystery, he'd wandered into the gym to find her after swim practise and he heard a weird noise, heavy breathing his only thought was that it might be Reid. Shaking his head he glanced at the shinny wooden floor and the sturdy steel grandstands.

"No it's not like that" he heard the protest, the prince in him surfaced and he surveyed the gym again, ears of Reid's jokes had taught him well and he spotted two guys with buckets, the source of the heavy breathing was anticipation. Some of the more popular girls, Kate's old crew had surround bonnie and were interrogating her.

Tess, Kate's replacement thought that Pogue was a sentimental drone even if he was easy on the eye but no freak would date one of the sons of Ipswich, if she could help it. She knew despite her protests that they were together and she was going to be painted green for it.

"we know your doing him, poor thing after Kate you must pay him well" she laughed but stopped sharp as Caleb strode over, "what's going on?" he asked keeping the smile on his face. "Nothing Caleb, we were just helping Bonnie to open up" Kira soothed, he tired to get on with most people but this group were the exception.

Reid ad tired when he started dating Crystal but both left the group soon after, "come Bonnie, you can help me look fir Sarah" her frantic eyes stared at him reverently for the way out. "Sarah's in her room" Kira stated loudly, not letting Caleb get away and then Caleb looked her right in the eyes the power in him surfacing, then he smiled "I'll walk bonnie to her room then, it's next door" with the final statement he took her arm and speed her out of the gym.

When they where far enough away Bonnie was bright red and her heart was thumping, "thank you" she repeated until he waved her off, reddening slightly "I'm a nice guy to a fault ask the guys." "Are you really going to walk me too my dorm?" she asked chewing her pearly pink lip nervously and he took this as a point to be concerned her placed his blazer around her shoulders, the intimate gesture still proving brotherly like.

"I don't think they'll try anything now" he hoped to assure her but she shook her head, causing her dark plait to whip over her shoulder "I was hoping you could talk to Sarah, I'm worried about her." As they entered the old building that served as the dorms pausing to relish in the welcoming warmth, Caleb noticed a sliver charm bracelet and he spoke suddenly without thinking "Sarah give you that?" she look startled then her petite features forced a smile, "her and Rochelle, the dove and rose are form Sarah and the heart and rope circle form Rochelle."

Caleb waited for her to walk in front of him on the stair and Bonnie realised that Pogue really was a mixture of two halves. Gentlemanly like Caleb and reckless like Reid and only as she realised she was thinking about him again, did she realise that Caleb was asking her a question.

Standing outside Sarah's room, Bonnie turned red "sorry, what was that?" she asked knocking on the door "where did the eye come form?" Bonnie nocked again trying to calm herself the eyes was from an, an" Bonnie faltered. "Old friend" Sarah answered coming out of the room across the hall and her face was pale but her calm in place.

"Her name was Nancy" Bonnie melted into the thick door as Rochelle moved over to Bonnie revealing the speaker, the Goth effect was less but the dark eyes where still there. "Bonnie sweetheart, when I heard you girls were here, I had to see you again even if I had to fly" the girls knew the joke as she had made them all fly once before. She walked over and held her hand out to Caleb sensing his power and she must be on his side, "I'm Nancy."


End file.
